Nexus Syndrome
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: A fake scientific report based around "Nexus Syndrome", a disorder that creates sprawling worlds inside the heads of some people.


**NEXUS SYNDROME**

**1.0** - History  
**2.0** - Description  
**2.1** - Recordings  
**2.2** - Research Environments  
**3.0** - Causes  
**4.0** - Closing  
**5.0** - Related Readings

**1.0 - History**

Nexus Syndrome is a cognitive abnormality that's existed for decades - yet, it hasn't been brought to light until the early 2000's. Researched by Kikyama, this syndrome is revealed to be within hundreds of people - mainly teenagers. Reportedly, 67% of people with the syndrome tend to live isolated, usually as hikikomoris. Said syndrome should not be blames on isolation, however. Almost all (99.7%) of people identified with Nexus Syndrome are diagnosed with depression, mental disorders, or even other diseases (for more, see "Causes"). Kikiyama attempted to study the emotions of these individuals; remarkably, up to 70% of those surveyed refused to discuss their feelings. "_They like to keep their feelings vague and under wraps. Most people with Nexus Syndrome believe that other people are unable to truly understand them,_" Kikyama stated in his book, "**Yume Nikki" (Dream Diary)**. As for the ones that did answer, 17% claimed that their dreams served to upset them further, while the other close 13% said they were fairly content. Most people in the 13%, however, are diagnosed sociopaths, while the rest just seem to be pleased with the exploratory function of the syndrome.

In the early 2000s, Kikyama researched the dreaming phenomenon by asking people presumed to have the syndrome to describe their dreams in a dream diary; 97% of those who participated were confirmed to have Nexus Syndrome. Following his discovery were three observational experiments based around three girls, who fit the core of the causes of Nexus Syndrome: Madotsuki (who was diagnosed with depression), Urotsuki (a psychopath who committed many crimes), and Sabitsuki (a girl that suffered but survived the Rust epidemic). Although these three experiments were essential, it was argued that there weren't that many variables, seeing as all three participants were Japanese girls. More and more experiments were started up in Japan as the years went, and soon, Western professionals started researching for cases of Nexus Syndrome in their home countries. Today, the current number of people with Nexus Syndrome is unknown - it is, however, estimated to be in the thousands.

**2.0 - Description**

Nexus Syndrome is, how Kikiyama puts it, "_recurring dreams taken to whole new levels. From what I can tell, you can't have a proper understanding of it if you haven't experienced it yourself."_ Whenever somebody with Nexus Syndrome dreams, they find themselves in the same place; exploring beyond that reveals a hub of some sort, referred to as the Nexus. The Nexus of a dreamer contains several entrances, be it doors, paths, or ladders. Going through these entrances lead the dreamers to a dreamscape of some sort, which relies on some kind of theme - generally though, dreamscapes that dreamers encounter are surreal. These entrances always lead to the same dreamscape, adding to the idea that Nexus Syndrome is an expansion of recurring dreams. There are slight variations in the dreams in the form of "events", but otherwise, the dreams are alike.

The dreamscapes are generally described in the diaries of the participants as "vast and strange". They spend minutes (or as they feel as minutes) wandering around their large, lonely worlds. Occasionally, dreamers describe meeting rather Kafkaesque people, most of the time passive, sometimes helpful, and sometimes even aggressive. It's generally believed that the people encountered in these dreams are caricatures of people the dreamer knows in real life. Researchers and psychiatrists work together to find the underlying meaning behind the dream denizens, and how they relate to real people; sometimes, professionals try to prod through the secrets of the dreamscapes as well, as they may hold some ground to events a dreamer had experienced in real life. However, the 70% of people surveyed that refused to talk about their feelings refuse to discuss their pasts as well, which makes exercises difficult.

82% of people with Nexus Syndrome get drawn into their dreams - they often daydream, and a few of them even spend most of their days sleeping to explore their dreams; whether to explore the confines of their mind or to search for a meaning within it.

While not entirely confirmed, those afflicted by the syndrome have frequent occurences of recurring dreams before finally being drawn in.

**2.1 - Recordings**

Evidence of the surreal travels are sometimes recorded by individuals with Nexus Syndrome; around 2004, when Kikiyama's research was unveiled, most people with Nexus Syndrome found it compulsive to own a journal of a sort.

Most entries, while intriguing, are usually repetitive, due to the repeating nature of the dreams (at least 60% of a dream diary is repetitive in entries). When something interesting does come up, however, the dreamer tends to write down what happened in vivid detail, which greatly helps people trying to probe their minds.

**2.2 - Research Environments**

Some people who choose to undergo further studies are placed within an apartment room, paid for by research money. It's believed that a nice, relaxing, and isolated environment will gain the best results. Participants are brought food (whatever they request), and they're allowed to ask for items to furnish their rooms, such as furniture, books, or even electronic devices - some participants request to write their experiences electronically. Most participants, however, tend to keep what they believe is essential.

**3.0 - Causes**

As stated in history, Nexus Syndrome is typically found within people with depression, mental disorders, or people infected with other diseases. Dreams can be influenced by emotional state and mental illnesses; further study by scientists show that the diseases that accompanies Nexus Syndrome have effects on the brain.

However, this is relatively common knowledge. How Nexus Syndrome comes to be is unknown; it is currently theorized that people that were under these states for so long start to develop it, due to the long-term influences on their dream states.

Due to the idea that dreamscapes described by dreamers are based upon real life, though, it's hypothesized that events in life are so deeply ingrained into an individual that it never leaves them, even in their dreams; instead, the dreams build a world around the life-changing or notable events, as some sort of mechanism.

**4.0 - Closing**

Nexus Syndrome is still under research; professionals wish to know how Nexus Syndrome develops scientifically. Some professionals actually wish to know how to trigger Nexus Syndrome in people, to give them the ability to explore their dreamscapes. Currently, researchers around the world are searching for people who are budding with Nexus Syndrome, so that they may observe its growth. Kikiyama, the discoverer of the phenomenon is still looking into the topic, albeit at a slow pace. For now, professionals must make do without his guidance and information, and must look into the neurological oddity themselves.

Most study approaches today are based upon the core "Madotsuki, Urotsuki, and Sabitsuki" research methods. On the topic of those studies, note that Madotsuki had long since committed suicide, much to the dismay and anguish of her therapist and researcher, Seccom Masada. "_Before her death, I used to play piano music during our sessions, which she enjoyed. But, then, she became secluded, and started just sending me pictures of her diary. One thing led to another and... it was very unexpected..._" he stated the day after her death. It has been confirmed that the professor had no role in her suicide. Sabitsuki is currently in a hospital, having faced a remission of "Rust". Her researcher, who used to work as a nurse that took care of her, stated that she had been facing emotional stress before her remission (she had to subdue the suddenly aggressive, psychotic "Rust" Sabitsuki with force). Urotsuki however is relatively okay (much to the dismay of public opinion; her original execution sentence was turned into a life imprisonment sentence); the man put in charge of her, under the pseudonym "Yume", had revealed that her dreamlands seem to be expanding at a steady, but somewhat slow, rate. The idea that Nexus Syndrome can expand further than its current state is currently under research and debate.

Even as neurologists learn about the brain, dreams still be an elusive anomaly. Many have high hopes that Nexus Syndrome can provide further insight into the topic. Research is still on-going, as of today.

**5.0 - Related Readings**

*_** .flow** - a research book compiled by Dr. Ochki, discussing the Rust epidemic that hit Japan a few years ago. Foreward by "lolrust"._  
_* **Lisa** - a Western memoir by a girl with Nexus Syndrome concerning her abusive and controlling relationship with her father, and the effect it had on her dreams._  
_* **OFF** - a book written by 'Vader Eloha', detailing the odd dreams that her ill child, Hugo, is having about his father (referred to as "The Batter")._

* * *

_**Author's Note**: A headanon that I have is that Madotsuki and the fangame protagonists are suffering a disorder of some sort. I tried to create this fic to be professional sounding - I hope I succeeded. Details concering Urotsuki are a reference to "Diary of a Psychopath", aka, that whackjob fanfic I also write._

_Also, my headcanon applies to Lisa and OFF. Hooray._


End file.
